With the continuous development of cross line lasers and the expansion of their applicability, clients' requirements for cross line lasers are becoming increasingly demanding.
For example, more and more clients are requiring that cross line lasers are capable of emitting a 360 degree laser line, i.e. the laser line covers the whole plane. However, for conventional cross line lasers, it is normally required to set one laser module at every 90 degree interval in a plane to implement the 360 degree laser line. The diffusion angle of the laser line emitted by every laser module is larger than 90 degrees, approximately ranging from 120 degrees to 150 degrees. Therefore, four identical laser modules are needed altogether. The conventional cross line laser occupies a high volume of space and requires high-cost materials.
Furthermore, it takes a long time to calibrate the laser line emitted by the four laser modules onto the same plane.
Therefore, a 360 degree cross line laser with low-occupied space volume, low cost and convenient adjustment is urgently needed.